Adrian Shepard ( Spectre ).
Adrian Shepard Adrian Shepard is a Russo - American freelance agent. He is 24 years old as of 2019, is tall, has a muscular build and green eyes and black hair. According to his former commander, he is too smart to be a grunt, but has some sochiopathis issues. Mainly because of death of his parents - Adrian and Ann Shepards, Russian shareholders and CCO of Wayne Enterprises. It`s noted by several characters that, despite of his cold and somewhat sociopathic nature, there is a good man in him, and it shows. Early life Adrian Shepard ( Degtyarov ) was born in Gotham City in 1993, October 12th at 5AM. His parents were a shareholders, CCOs and dear friends of Bruce Wayne, who considered Adrian Sr., father of our hero, his brother. Adrian Jr. thought of Bruce as his honorary uncle. Ann Shepard, his mother, was involved with Lex Luthor - as a Wayne`s spy. She, as Bruce described, was always cunning and strategically thinking. But Adrian wasn`t the only child in the family. When he was born, his twin sister, Jenny, was born 5 minutes after, sharing emerald - green eyes and black hair with her brother. A year, two monts and one day later, his younger sister, Karen, was born. Then, two years later after Karen, Alex was born. At the age of 10, Adrian befriended Richard Grayson, son of famous gymnasts, who died in a tragic accident, and Wayne adopted Dick. Richard came to care about his new friend and even started calling him his " bro for life ", which Adrian eventually returned. At the same time he started to spend time with Dinah Laurel Lance, his childhood friend, as well as with his old friend< Violett Morgan - daughter of Morgan Tech CEO`s. Two years later, he befriended Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon, daughter of James Gordon. Barbara almost immideatly started to strike Adrian with questions about his family, which he found amusing and cute, but annoying. Jason Todd saw in his new friend something special - some kind of down - to - the ground attitude. When he turned 16, he went to collage to study art and culture, and wasn`t happy about it. At this moment he and Dinah started dating, making Barbara jelaous of Dinah, who at least once openly kissed yound rich man. Barbara always thought that Laurel is just dating him because of the money. But little did she know that the feelings of her rival were geniune. At the age of 17, Adrian`s parents died in car crash. Police declared it as an accident because of slippery road and brakes, which weren`t functioning. This made young CCO of Wayne Enterprises to slowly become more and more sociopathic. Working as a Spectre - Commander. When he became 24, he was made a Spectre - Commander, Infiltrator class. His friend, Violett, became Spectre - Commander, Soldier class. Both of them were sent to Gotham City undercover as mercenaries. Their task were to find the body of Brian Hicks, FIB top agent, whose cover was blown by Scarecrow, and he was killed three weeks prior to the main events of the game. They worked for Roman Sionis, but he was killed by Adrian as a retaliation for his betrayal ( but he can be spared, and this will add the point to the Rouge route ). He then started to work for Mister Freeze, and, instead of killing him, let him go, because he sympathyzed with him. Later Vi and Adrian saved several Foundation agents, as well as Alliance undercover agents, helping the two organizations to establish partial control in the city of Gotham. ( agents of Foundation can be killed; this will add the point to Rouge route ). After that, they joined the Suicide Squad and helped them to carry out their mission - find and exctract Black Manta, who was captured by renegade GCPD officers. Deadshot then gave them two of his rifles - Mk.14 EBR and HArms CQR. Waller even contacted the Alliance to get the Councilmen to raise the salary of the duo. Soon after, the duo decided to visit the Wayne Manor in order to surprise Bruce and the other Bat - family`s members, because both of them were honorary Bat - family and Justice League members. As Nightwing puts it, " they`re badasses in their own way ". The Bat - family, consisting of Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Oracle, Black Canary, Black Cat II, Cassie Cane and Stephanie Brown, as well as little Damien Wayne, execpt for Batman - who was missing - was taken off - guard by their sudden arrival. Two Spectres told their adopted family, who they are, and why are they here. Nightwing decided that they will help them to complete the mission and playfully asked if they want to be vigilantes like Batman, and the duo agreeded, much to Dick`s surprise. But he was a little bit angry, when Adrian stated that the both of them and their friends will protect Gotham with lethal force, and he also was a little bit saddened that Adrian said that both of them will leave Gotham to work for Alliance sometimes. But when Dinah asked him where Roman Sionis is, he showed Roman`s mask, still splattered in blood, the whole family gasped in surprise. Making Manor their base of operations, the duo went to infiltrate Two - Face`s group. Red Hood decided to stay on guard if something goes wrong, but Adrian and Violett were taken in by Harvey, and he hasn`s suspected a thing. Two of them became his most trusted assasins in no time, and two days after, Two - Face was betrayed by them and ended up in jail. And after that the both of them arrived to Scarecrow`s hideout. At this moment, if Adrian went for Rouge route ( left Black Mask alive, killed the agents, etc. ), he can spare Scarecrow and Violett will shoot them both - and vice versa, if Violett went for Rouge route and covered for Scarecrow. Anyways, either of the agents kills their partner and Scarecrow. Also, Scarecrow might kill one of the agents but gets shot by survived agent - or leaves unharmed, after he killed the duo. The canon ending is where Crane is dead, and the duo lives. After Scarecrow is killed, both of them decide to head back to base and report to their superiours. A vigilante called Kilo. Three monts after, Adrian came back to Gotham and allied himself with the Bat - family. Lucius Fox designed some devices, suit, as well as transport for him - a car, a bike and a VTOL. Adrian quickly became a force to be reckoned with, and he also was called on some secret missions - from Alliance and Foundation. Red Hood became his partner and mission control. After Penguin returned to Gotham, Kilo ambushed him, attacking his convoy with his car - nicknamed " The Reaper " - blowing up the leading SUVs and trapping Oswald in - between the burning wrecks of his security detal. He then pulled him out and intorregated him by breaking both of his wrists and burning his face, before the little Britt told him how to find the so - called Pact, and then was left alive as an act of cruel mercy. Adrian infiltrated the Pact, consisting of Bane, Mr. Freeze and Hush. He became their trusted member because of his remorslesness and brutality, as well as for his capabilities as a tactician. Bane was the most impressed member by Adrian and made him his second - in - command. But, three weeks later, Adrian blew his cover by killing Hush and injuring Bane with the neck shot. Freee was let go by Adrian yet again. Later he went to hunt down Arkham Knight, whose name was Astrid Arkham, daughter of Dr. Arkham. She shot him to the leg and the chest, and was moving in for the final shot, but was killed by throat slit performed by Jason, who adopted Snake`s techique - hid in the box and then attacked. He then humiliated the Riddler, solving his puzzles and destroying his robot factory, making Nigma pissed and devastated, as he approached him. Adrian proceeded to broadcast Eddie`s fall to the whole Gotham, making " genius " nothing but a faliure and later stole his money, destroying his hideout in process. A year later, he teamed up with the Titans and Justice League, who were hunting down Lex Luthor. Adrian killed him by a well - placed headshot, but nobody didn`t chasitated him for it, and he continued to work for Alliance and protect Gotham. Personality. Adrian is a calm and collected, rarely raises his voice and almost never shows his emotions. He is also the most foul - mouthed vigilante, and Jason and Richard being second and third foul - mouthed heroes. He never sees himself as a hero, but as a mercenary or an agent. But he becomes more open with his friends or loved ones, and cares a lot for those that he consideres friends, family or loved ones. Cassieand Steph are looking up to him, as he treats them as his little sisters, and he Robins see his as the second Batman - but more human. Jason, in particular, sees him as his older brother - and both of them are shown fist - bumping more than any other Adrian`s friends. Barbara, Holly and Dinah are treating him as a dear friend and brother, and Helena and Damian Wayne are looking up to him and calling him " big bro ". He is also friendly and has a dry sense of humor - which Raven and Cyborg find to be funny. Beast Boy, Starfire and Blackfire are also came to like their new ally for his sense of justice, but hating that he uses guns and lethal force. Despite that, Raven notes that she likes him for his will and determination, and Adrian shares her point of view on variouis events. Once in field, he is remorsless and brutal killer, who makes various mooks piss themselves in fear once they know that he`s coming for them. Gang leaders, such as Two - Face, are respecting him, but the Riddler, Penguin and the likes of them are geniunly terrified of him. Mr. Freeze and Bane are also respect him, and Deadshot and Suicide Squad with Waller, Deathstroke and Black Manta are shown to be his friends. He is also shown to be the most humane from the other anti - heroes and villians, as he became disgusted of thr Riddler`s death traps and Scarecrow`s gas, or annoyed by Harley Queen and becoming enraged, when she doesn`t stop making sexual advances, noting " if you were normal, I woulda taken you seriously and fucked you hard ", showing that he likes her body, but not Halrey herself as a person, and is quick to stop her from hurting innocents when he`s helping out Suicide Squad, and later quickly says that he`s engaged with Kate. Powers, skills and equipment. Powers. Nanomachines - powered body - Adrian underwent the surgical procedure when he was promoted to Spectre, and nanomachines enhanced his reflexes, regeneration factor, strength, stamina, agility and intelectual capabilities. DNI Skills. ''Expert marksman ''- Category:Fan Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Batman: Arkham Games Category:Males Category:Characters